mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiverse
The Multiverse is what comprises all of existence within Mctoran's RP Universe. It is comprised of an infinite number of Universes, each unique and different from one another. Nothing has ever existed before The Multiverse, and nothing will ever come after. And there is nothing like it at all. History Before The Multiverse, there was nothing at all. Not a black void, not a deep pit, just nothing. Then, out of the nothing The Multiverse was suddenly born. An explosion of universes, dimensions and realities. Four powerful energies then came into existance: Primordial Energy, Ignotium Energy, Xalnergy, and "Absolute Nothingness". Simultaneously, five races and beings were self-created: The Council of Life, The Xir'algath, The id, The Collect, and The Infinites. These five races were each given a different purpose. The Council of Life's job was to create, observe and maintain lifeforms, planets and universes within The Multiverse. The Xir'algath's job was to destroy or imprison certain beings or races if they were deemed too destructive or unstable to be kept alive. The id's purpose was to represent and uphold certain aspects of civilization, philosophy and nature. The Collect's purpose was to develop and maintain an overall moral code for The Multiverse and its inhabitants. Many Aeons later, The Multiverse had been heavily damaged and almost completely destroyed by The Xir'algath's invasion. However, this damage was eventually reversed and The Multiverse was restored to normal...well, at least somewhat. Geographical Locations In the space outside of the universes in The Multiverse, there are physical structures and locations. Among them are: The Primordia Lucis The Primordia Lucis lies at the very center of the top of The Multiverse. It is the origin point of all life and light. It burns as bright as a star, and even almost looks like one, but it is in fact a large, sphere-shaped crystalline structure. Primordial Energy originates from the Primordia Lucis, being produced from Within the crystal and its fragments. Shards of the crystal are known as Lux Crystalli, and have been used in weapons and technology by The Council of Life and others.other's The Chao Umbra The Chao Umbra lies at the very bottom of The Multiverse, covering the entire surface of the bottom. The Chao Umbra is an endless, dark roiling pit of chaos and destruction. It is the origin point of all darkness and death in The Multiverse. Xalnergy originates from the Chao Umbra, and can be crystalised to form Xalnite. The Incelebratus Thread The Incelebratus Thread is a weblike formation of thin, ethereal cords which link and anchor all universes in the Multiverse together. Ignotium Energy originates from The Incelebratus Thread. If correctly harnessed with the right technology, Ignotium Energy could enable beings to cross dimensions along the paths of The Incelebratus Thread's cords. The Beyond The beyond is the black, empty, infinitely-stretching void that begins just outside of the outermost Universes in The Multiverse. No matter exists here, and this is where universes are broken down at the end of their life cycle. The Beyond is made entirely of "Absolute Nothingness", and this is where the energy originates from. The beyond has no "end" or "barrier" to speak of in any way. Ironbolt Penitentiary Ironbolt is a maximun security prison, suspended within a bubble of water. Created by The Collect, and run by robotic-like "Chassis" units, it houses many vile and violent criminals. It is rivaled only by Whitegate Fortress. Whitegate Fortress Whitegate Fortress is the tightest, highest Maximum Security prison in The Multiverse. It is a large space station/citadel floating in space. Whitegate was originally constructed after the first war between The Council of Life and The Xir'algath, to house Donatello The First Dark Lord. He is Whitegate's very first prisoner, but was soon joined by many others. From small-time intergalactic crime lords, to highly dangerous cosmic beings, Whitegate is never without an eventful day. Redgate Asylum Redgate is an asylum built buy the council of life, while Whitegate and Ironbolt are for more physical criminals, Redgate is for mental criminals, Michael himself has planned to close the place due to its dated methods but Leonardo always reminds him it will one day be needed Blackgate Prison Blackgate is a minimum security prison originally built by the immortals as a gift for the Xir’algath if you will, elsewhere, prisoners are tortured and beaten down, Blackgate treats them as normal people, it tried to help them overcome their mistakes Realms There are certain locations within the Multiverse that exist on a different plane of existance, tuned to an alternate dimensional frequency. These places are invisible to the third-dimensional naked eye on this plane. Here are the important realms: The Realm of Life This is the home realm in which The Council of Life reside and primarily operate. It is located on the highest plane of existence, and is similar in many ways to Asgard in the MCU. The most highly advanced weapons, technologies, sciences and magic can be found here. It is the most secure realm in The Multiverse, only given access and view to mortals that the Council deems worthy. The Realm of Death This realm is the exact opposite of The Realm of Life. This is the realm in which The Xir'algath reside an primarily operate. It resides on the lowest plane of existence. It is a savage, chaotic place, full of misery and hatred. Mortals who are given access to this realm are usually brought here against their own will. Icelnebratia This is a subrealm within the Realm of Death. When The Council of Life banished The Five Heavenly Kings from The Realm of Life, they were cast down into The Realm of Death. This place effectively acts as a prison for The Five Heavenly Kings. It is structured as a 20,000-meter-deep, 1,000-meter-wide hole, built in many layers, similar to Dante Alegeri's vision of Hell. At the bottom of the hole is a frozen pool of ice. Shadowspace This is a pocket dimension, from which all shadows and darkness in The Multiverse originate. The Shadow King was imprisoned in this realm by The Council of Life. Nameless can summon and store objects from this realm, and it is believed that certain other shadow walkers possess this ability as well. Xalnergy Pocket Dimensions Certain beings empowered with Xalnergy have the power to create pocket dimensions to inhabit, in which they control and can reinvent the laws of physics on a whim, essentially becoming gods. Many of these pocket realms exist throughout The Multiverse. id Pocket Dimensions The id are also known to create small pocket dimensions that normally mirror the universe they are currently in, however most id can rule the very fabric of their pocket dimensions and create the foundationals rules for them. The number of these pocket dimensions are limited to each of the 1400 id in the entire multiverse. The Realm of the Offspring A pocket dimension created by the id known as Irritus. This is an exception to most id dimensions as it is unique to any universe and primarily exists to serve as the home-world of the Krito fer, otherwise called the "Offspring." Universes There are an Infinite amount of Universes on The Multiverse. However, universe do not all always stay around forever. The entire Multiverse is a closed system, in which universe are repeatedly destroyed and recreated. The shape of the multiverse itself is that of an upside down cone, with universes becoming more compressed together as they are drawn to the bottom by gravity. The natural life cycle of a universe usually unfold like this: A universe is "born" or "created", and begins its life at the top, closest to the Primordia Lucis. As a universe ages, it begins to descend downward, being pulled to towards the Chao Umbra by its gravitational field. The closer a universe is to the Chao Umbra, the more corrupted it becomes by the Xalnergy, with its inhabitants becoming more evil and savage. These lower-tier universes hsppen to be the native dimendions of the evil doppelgangers that appear in 2059: The Dark Reflection. The universes start to become more compressed together, creating the Multiverse's cone shape. Right before the end of a universe's life, it begins to fringe on the edge of The Beyond. Absolute Nothingness will then begin to leak into the universe, consuming the matter within and breaking it down. This stage is known as "The Decay of The Universe". Typically, this is the point of no return for a universe, though there are rare cases such as when Runa, Bringer of Death was able to reverse the decay and restore his universe. By the end, the universe is completely consumed by The Beyond, and disintegrates. New universes are created at the edge of The Beyond, as the leftover particles of the "old" universe are brought together to form a "core" and is elevated to the top of The Multiverse, thus creating a new universe, and starting the cycle all over again. With an infinite Multiverse, thete are an equally infinite amount of possibilities. Here are but a few of them: Prime Earth Seemingly a random universe, this is in fact the universe to hold the greatest interest in The Multiverse. Many cosmic events have originated from, occured in or are attracted to this dimension the most. Among the greatest and most important warriors in The Multiverse are native to this universe. It is where almost all of Mctoran's RPs have occured. Reboot Continuity In this Universe, events closely mirror those of Prime Earth, except there are also a few differences, branching paths and twisys that are not present on Prime Earth. This is the Universe in which "Arena Battle II" takes place. Genderswap In this universe, everything is the same as on Prime Earth, except the males are instead females and vice versa. Big in Japan In this universe, some characters and events similar to those in "2059: The Superhero Revolution" exist, except their adventures take place in Tokyo, Japan instead of New Evo City. Comradery Fallen This is a Universe in which its origins ate slightly different from others. Four beings of power- Space, Time, Life and Death, each chose to devote a portion of their power to creating the universe. When the universe's creation was finished, the four beings transformed themselves into stars lying at the center of the universe, becoming "The Eternal Stars". Each Eternal star had created a species to represent them. The race created by Death was called The Kaiko. A notable member of this race is Runa, Bringer of Death. The New World This is a universe where Alister Spencer and the Plague Doctor Cult were successful in their plan to "cleanse" the world in 2019. The plague doctors' "perfect" image of the the world of the worthy is a post-apocalyptic, zombie-infested wasteland. Alistair started his own utilitarian dictatorship, and in this universe Oliver is an evil Executioner. Corrivalial Universe In this universe, The Exiebicuus created a race similar to The Celestials that exist in the Prime Universe. However, these beings were instead named "The Corrivalial", and were created with Xalnergy instead of Primordial Energy. This race was intended to serve as war machines, wiping out opposing enemies for the Exiebicuus. However, the Xalnergy in their bofies mitated their programming, and the Corrivalial gained self-awareness and individuality. They quickly extetminated the Exiebicuus, and then every other species on their universe. When no other races were left in the universe, The Corrivalial turned to fighting amongst themselves. Shade Universe In this universe, Sadie Volara permanately killed The Gamemaster on her first attempt. This caused a butterfly effect, in which the events of Majestic League had necer occured because the Gamemaster wasn't alive to have set those events in motion. Because of this, Sadie's habits were left unchecked, and she further devolved into a more insane and evil version of herself, eventually partially merging with the shadows. Survivors Universe In this universe, most details were the same as in the Prime Universe. However, When the Xir'algath invaded during their Multiversal conquest, the soldiers of Steel Branch managed to drive their forces back by unleashing numerous viral weapons which converted the populace into gibbering rabid zombies as well as powerful radioative weaponry. In the aftermath, they were left the last sentient life of their biosphere. Forever Masked Universe In this universe, the events of the invasion played out very similarly to the main universe. But the Xir'algath we're beaten by Caesar Brando this time, with the borrowed abiliities of a stand user named Carlie. He went mad with power, dropping his normal persona to exist only as Diero and started a campaign to take over the world. His actions brought him into conflict with nearly every hero and villain, and he defeated them all. Those who survived were forced into service or killed like the rest. For some inexplicable reason, Diero still sees his actions as heroic. Gamemark Universe In this Universe, events unfolded in mostly the same way as in the Prime Universe, up until the moment in Death Race when Mark kills The Gamemaster. In an alternate reality, The Gamemaster had implanted a Dead Man's Switch in Mark Mcneil's brain. Upon The Gamemaster's death, the switch was activated, and the implanted device released a swarm of nanobots and psychological chemicals into Mark's brain. His brain was rewired and his mind was altered, now gaining the same mentality, personality, habits and tendancies as The Gamemaster. Mark's sanity rapidly deteriorated, and he embarked on an ambitious, carnage-filled killing spree that lasted nonstop for a whole week. By the end, Mark had slaughtered every last being in his universe besides himself. He then donned the dead Gamemaster's damaged mask, his transformation now complete. He had becoming an entirely new entity: Gamemark. The Shadow King, taking interest to Gamemark's impressive feat, recruited him to be one of his top heralds. Gamenark has now been transported to The Prime Universe, on a mission to spread The Shadow King's darkness. Deodorant Universe The infinites made a store of primordial energy to defeat the xiralgath But it was lost on a meteor that later became earth, the primordial energy was eaten by dinosaurs and when fossil fuels were made using those dinosaur bones, they had primordial energy in them still, and therefor failed as fuels, decades later a deodorant factory was made and the company used the cheap old primordial fuels for deodoran, a cop named Oliver used this primordial decodorant to stop the aliens